Quebrando Promessa
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry fez uma promessa a Gina, mas não conseguiu cumpri-la. A ruiva esta furiosa e ele terá que arrumar algum jeito de acalma-la.


Suor escorria por sua face e estava completamente sem fôlego, se aproveitando do fato que havia despistado os repórteres tentou retomar o fôlego perdido na fuga. Curvou-se apoiando as mãos no joelho, porém tinha o olhar atento a qualquer aproximação.

Jogou a capa de invisibilidade por cima de seu corpo no mesmo momento em que ouviu um apito soar, saiu das arquibancadas indo em direção ao grupo de atletas que fazia os exercícios de encerramento enquanto alguém de cabelos flamejantes descia de sua vassoura. Droga!

Ela desceu da vassoura e dirigiu um último olhar aborrecido para a arquibancada, e ele soube exatamente o que estava errado.

Nas últimas três semanas a única coisa que Gina só sabia fazer era falar sobre isso, uma das artilheira do time principal estava se aposentando no próximo jogo e dessa forma todas as artilheiras do time reserva teriam um teste para disputar pela vaga, entre as duas concorrentes a ruiva era a mais inexperiente e por isso precisava se esforçar o dobro para conseguir a vaga.

No final de semana passado a ruiva havia preparado um jantar especial apenas para os dois e no final dele disse que seria muito importante para ela que ele fosse assisti-la.

Ele por sua vez havia prometido que estaria na arquibancada torcendo, mas quando estava de saída seu chefe o arrastou para cumprimentar alguns chefes de departamento, supostamente aquilo seria importante pois assim conseguiram maiores verbas para o setor de aurores. Passou o tempo todo olhando para o relógio e rezando para que desse tempo de ao menos ver o teste da namorada.

Assim que se viu livre, correu para a saída do Ministério ignorando o chamado de Percy a quem esbarrou no meio do caminho.

-Desculpe, se eu não correr sua irmã vai me matar! –Gritou, o que recebeu em troca uma gargalhada.

Nenhum dos irmãos de Gina discordaria dele naquele quesito, a ruiva era a mulher mais linda, leal, compreensiva, entre tantos outros adjetivos, porém poderia ser assustadora quando queria.

Aparatou na porta do campo e xingou sonoramente ao se ver cercado de jornalistas. Desviou de todos eles e correu o máximo que pode, com a ajuda dos seguranças do estádio conseguiu despistar eles, porém para o seu azar não a tempo de ver o teste da namorada.

Ainda escondido covardemente em baixo da capa de invisibilidade, pensava em mil formas de fazer a ruiva escutá-lo antes de lhe atirar uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão. Estava tão próximo dela naquele momento que quase a amparou quando ela tropeçou distraidamente.

-Maldito seja Potter! –Resmungou.

Ele fez uma careta com isso. Agora tinha certeza que ela não o desculparia tão cedo.

Pensava em mil formas de se humilhar para a namorada, sabia que a culpa não era totalmente dele, mas quando o assunto era Ginevra Molly Weasley ele deveria SEMPRE se desculpar.

-Estão todas liberadas! –Gritou a treinadora.

Gina deu as costas para o time e cabisbaixa passou a ir em direção ao vestiário.

O moreno se adiantou para interceptá-la, porém foi com desgosto que ouviu o nome dela ser chamado por uma voz masculina.

Ela parou com o chamado e ergueu a cabeça forçando um sorriso na direção do assistente da treinadora, era mulato, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros que brilhavam travessos, o que combinava com seu cavanhaque.

Harry nunca havia gostado dele, todas as vezes que apareceu nos treinamentos e jogos da namorada ele sempre estava perto demais dela, solicito demais. Mal teve tempo de pensar se iria ou não denunciar sua presença quando viu o homem puxar a SUA namorada para um abraço consolador, cerrou os punhos e estava prestes a socar a cara dele quando ouviu um soluço. Naquele momento sua raiva, ciúmes, ou qualquer coisa que sentia desapareceu no mesmo momento e seu coração se comprimiu. Odiava vê-la chorar.

-Shi, calma. –Falou ele a apertando e passando seu braço por suas costas. –Você vai conseguir _mio angelo_.

Aquilo com certeza fez reacender um pouco o ciúmes que sentia. Cansado de se esconder, jogou para longe do corpo a capa de invisibilidade e os olhou fixamente, nem um minuto se passou e Gina foi a primeira a percebê-lo ali parado.

Viu o exato momento em que seus olhos tristonhas pousara em sua figura, eles se arregalaram ao reconhecê-lo, notou o corpo dela ficar tenso para em seguida empurrar o mais gentilmente possível o colega de trabalho.

-Ha...Harry. –Falou com a voz vacilante, embora seu estado de fragilidade o comove-se nada disse, pelo menos não na presença daquele cara.

Gina o olhou profundamente antes de suspirar e olhar para o colega de trabalho.

-Obrigado pelo apoio, depois conversamos Felicce.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele se afastou rapidamente do casal, sem cumprimentar o namorado da ruiva.

Com olhos frios e calculistas o moreno acompanhou a retirada do italiano enxerido, seus punhos cerrados imploravam por acertarem a face dele, mas procurou se conter. Era amigo de Rony e Hermione a tempo demais para saber que esses momentos explosivos do ruivo só lhe servia para brigarem ainda mais, porém assim que conseguisse iria pedir um conselho para a morena de como dizer a ruiva para chutar aquele cara da vida dela. Ele não iria continuar aceitando tranquilamente aquele homem dar em cima da _**sua garota**_.

-Então, você venho. –Comentou a ruiva lhe chamando a atenção.

Harry pareceu desconfortável com o comentário.

-O mais rápido que pude. –Respondeu com cautela.

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha demonstrando que havia percebido o seu cuidado em escolher as palavras.

-E quanto rápido foi isso? –Perguntou ela direta, o desafiando com o olhar a ser evasivo novamente.

-Não tão rápido quanto gostaria? –Soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma resposta, ao perceber a resposta idiota que havia dado teve vontade de se castigar assim como Dobby fazia.

Gina bufou exasperada e deu as costas a ele, indo em direção ao vestiário.

-Gina! –Gritou ele correndo em seu encalço. –Me escuta ruiva. – Pediu, porém ela só fez caminhar mais rápido.

Impaciente a segurou pelo braço, mas esta lhe aplicou um golpe que o jogou ao chão antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, ela tinha o pé esquerdo no seu peito e seu braço estava retido em suas mãos, correndo sério risco de ser quebrado.

-Vai pra casa Harry, depois nós conversamos. –Falou a ruiva se afastando dele e dessa vez ele não tentou impedi-la.

Enquanto sentava no gramado massageou o ombro dolorido. Desde quando Gina sabia dar esse tipo de golpe? Ela certamente se arrependeria da sua atitude exagerada, sendo assim, permaneceu sentado arrancando as gramas do chão para passar o tempo.

Passaram-se dez minutos e ninguém apareceu, ela certamente estava se arrumando. Vinte minutos passaram e ele ainda estava convencido que ela estava tomando uma ducha para se acalmar, porém após uma hora de espera sua esperança sumiu e ele se ergueu irritado.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e jogou sobre os ombros. Antes que pudesse aparatar, ouviu risadas e se viu novamente esperançoso. Gina finalmente havia saído mas estava acompanhada, ao seu lado estavam duas amigas da equipe e o maldito italiano.

Gina se assustou ao ver as três lâmpadas próximas a eles estourarem, olhou ao redor procurando o causador daquilo mas foi quando ouviu o barulho de alguém aparatando que compreendeu. Suspirou e se despediu dos colegas, afinal de contas precisava resolver algumas pendências com o namorado.

A ruiva aparatou no apartamento do moreno, já fazia meses que ela dormia mais ali do que no próprio apartamento e foi exatamente por isso que o moreno havia desfeito o feitiço de anti-aparatação naquele canto especifico da sala, detalhe esse que apenas ela sabia.

Olhou ao redor e estranhou o fato de tudo estar escuro, ele já deveria estar em casa, isso se tivesse realmente vindo para cá.

Gina jogou sua mochila no sofá e caminhou em direção ao quarto, porém antes de se afastar escutou a voz do namorado.

-Então, você venho... –Falou com a voz rouca, com um toque de sarcasmo ao imitar as palavras da ruiva. –Estou surpreso, que Merlin não me permita ter atrapalhado o seu precioso tempo com o querido Felicce.

Com um aceno a ruiva fez com que a luz se acendesse, queria ter aquela conversa olhando para ele, os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos castanhos de forma tempestiva, porém isso não a intimidou nenhum pouco.

-Talvez se tivesse arranjado tempo de cumprir suas promessas Potter, eu não teria perdido meu tempo tendo que ser consolada pelo meu fracasso! –Gritou a ruiva, sua voz não escondia a magoa que sentia por ele ter faltado ao seu teste.

Harry se ergueu da poltrona chutando a mesa de centro com raiva, estava irritado e precisava descontar em alguma coisa, em alguém.

-EU TENTEI! –Exasperou-se.

-Não o suficiente! –Respondeu ela cortante, seus braços estavam cruzados e seu olhar era frio.

Ele bagunçou o cabelo e deu um urro de ódio, aquilo pareceu não afetá-la nenhum pouco.

- Não o suficiente. –Repetiu incrédulo, balançou a cabeça e se afastou dela indo em direção a estante onde pegou um vaso e o arremessou na parede, mas isso não o acalmou. –Peço desculpas, por não ser perfeitinho como aquele italiano metidinho, _mi angelo_! – Imitou o italiano que ousava apelida-la.

Gina ao reconhecer a fúria do momento se sentiu um pouco abalada, era para ELA estar irritada com ele e não o contrário! Sabia que havia corado com a menção do apelido que Felicce havia lhe dado, mas ela nunca tinha dado esperanças ao rapaz que sabia perfeitamente que namorava aquele moreno orgulhoso e irritante.

- Quer saber, fica aí quebrando sua casa inteira que eu vou para a MINHA CASA. –Falou a ruiva pegando sua mochila. –Quando estiver disposto a me pedir desculpa me procure!

-Nada de fugas! –Disse ele.

Antes que ela pudesse alcançar o canto destinado a aparatação se viu sendo jogada nos ombros do moreno e este a arrastá-la de novo para próximo do sofá.

Gina que tinha sido pega desprevenida só teve chance de dar um único golpe nele antes de ser largada no sofá, infelizmente para o seu namorado esse único golpe que tinha pretensão de acertar o ombro acabou acertando o nariz dele em cheio fazendo ecoar o barulho de ossos se quebrando.

-SUA LOUCA! –Xingou Harry se afastando com a mão no nariz, por entre seus dedos escorria sangue.

-Oh meu Merlin! –Exclamou a ruiva ainda em choque.

O moreno tateou as cegas em busca da poltrona ao qual se jogou nela, retirou a camisa ensanguentada e a colocou no nariz para estancar o sangue.

Se recuperando do choque, ela pegou a varinha e se aproximou dele, porém este a afastou com as mãos como se precisasse se proteger.

-Deixa de ser idiota, você quer que eu cure ou não a porcaria do seu nariz? –perguntou visivelmente aborrecida.

Com um olhar irritado ele parou de empurrá-la para longe e desencostou o pano de sua face, permitindo que ela visse o estrago que tinha feito. Gina não se conteve em fazer uma careta ao ver o quanto torto o nariz havia ficado.

-Isso vai doer. – Avisou antes de pronunciar o feitiço.

Harry gemeu e gritou, automaticamente se afastou dela. Ela o olhava com culpa enquanto ele correu para o outro canto da sala para ver seu reflexo no espelho. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que o nariz tinha retornado ao lugar e não sangrava mais.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, Gina se sentou no sofá e envergonhada pelo golpe aplicado nele aguardou que ele tomasse a iniciativa de uma conversa amigável.

Harry tinha os olhos fixos no reflexo do espelho, porém há muito tempo não estava mais se olhando e sim olhando para _ela_ sem que percebe-se. Suspirou demonstrando o cansaço que sentia daquela situação, odiava ficar brigado com ela. Engolindo seu orgulho se aproximou dela cauteloso, não sabia onde tinha vindo a onda de golpes de hoje, mas depois de ser jogado no chão e ter o nariz quebrado era melhor se prevenir.

Ele se agachou e pegou em sua mão, ao erguer o olhar para ela viu seu queixo tremer e lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ela tentou impedir que um soluço saísse por seus lábios, mas foi incapaz, nesse momento o moreno já estava mortalmente arrependido por todas suas atitudes do dia.

Algo queimou em suas entranhas, ela era o seu bem mais precioso e não gostava de saber que era o causador da dor dela. Incerto se era aquilo que ela desejava a circulou com os braços, respirou aliviado quando ela passou seus braços por cima de seus ombros aceitando o seu abraço.

-Você é um idiota! –Ela disse ainda em meio as lágrimas.

Ele se afastou apenas o bastante para encostar sua testa na dela e seus olhos se encontrarem.

-Eu sei. –Ele sussurrou.

Ela voltou a ficar em silêncio, não chorava mais, mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse incerta de como começar a dizer como se sentia.

-Há dias não consigo dormir direito. –Confessou envergonhada, o que o fez a olhar preocupado. –Mesmo os dias em que você chegou tarde eu sempre estava acordada, fingia que estava dormindo para não preocupá-lo, daí quando você dormia eu ficava te olhando até pegar no sono. –Voltou a corar ao revelar aquilo ao moreno que estava surpreso agora.

Gina deu uma pequena risada e beijou o nariz antes ferido dele.

-Por falar nisso, você dorme como uma pedra! –Brincou tentando descontrair um pouco, mas tratou de voltar a ficar séria rapidamente. – Eu sabia que seria difícil conseguir a vaga e boa parte de mim não acreditava que essa seria a minha chance de consegui-la, mas eu tinha que tentar, tinha que provar que era capaz, que não estava no time apenas por ser a namorada de Harry Potter.

-Você é capaz! – Ele exclamou indignado, a ruiva deu um leve selinho nele o fazendo se calar.

-Obrigado, é importante saber que acredita em mim. É por isso que lhe pedi para ir ao meu teste, eu queria ter certeza que mesmo que eu fosse um fiasco poderia contar com seus braços e saberia pelo seu olhar que acredita em mim, eu estava insegura e precisava do meu porto-seguro e você não estava lá...

Harry pareceu abalado com as palavras da ruiva, seus braços a apertaram o abraço ainda mais.

-Eu juro, por tudo o que é sagrado que tive a intenção de ir. Eu sabia que era importante para você, eu tentei de todas as formas folga mas não consegui. –Ele disse verdadeiramente se lamentando por isso. –Eu não tive escolha, daí planejei sair alguns minutos antes do horário para chegar com antecedência, porém meu chefe me encontrou antes que pudesse fugir e fui obrigado a segui-lo. Assim que consegui ser liberado corri o mais rápido que pude para o campo porém haviam repórteres e tive que fugir deles também. Meu amor, eu nunca iria perder um dia tão importante para você de propósito! –Disse ele como se necessita-se saber que ela acreditava nele tanto quanto respirar.

Sem conseguir dizer ainda, a ruiva balançou a cabeça confirmando que acreditava nele. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado porque desviou o olhar dela, porém com uma das mãos ela segurou seu queixo o fazendo olhá-lo.

-Saiba que estou te desculpando apenas dessa vez, na próxima vez que não cumprir uma promessa irei quebrar os ossos de algo bem mais valioso que o seu nariz! –Ameaçou em tom de brincadeira, o que não deixava de soar perigoso para o moreno.

Mesmo com toda a ameaça da ruiva ele riu e a beijou, assim que se separaram ela disse:

-Desculpe pelo nariz, não tive intenção. –Soou envergonhada e isso o fez voltar a rir.

-Posso saber desde quando você virou lutadora? Mulher você sabe ser assustadora! –Falou divertido, sua voz demonstrava que não havia ressentimentos pelo ocorrido.

Ela o acompanhou na risada e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de sussurrar:

-Isso você não vai saber nunca! – Garantiu.

Foi a vez do moreno arquear a sobrancelha duvidoso.

-Veremos! – Disse a puxando para si.

Gina que estava na ponta do sofá caiu por cima do moreno que apoiou as costas no sofá enquanto ela sentou em seu colo de frente a ele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, as mãos dele foram para as coxas dela as quais apertou possessivamente.

Ela deu um sorriso travesso ao vê-lo de olhos fechados apreciando o momento de paz entre eles, para provocá-lo deslizou suas mãos pelo tórax, peito e ombros nu do namorado, depois passou a distribuir beijos por seu ombro, subindo pelo pescoço e depois o queixo, quando ela estava quase selando seus lábios ao dele foi afastada levemente por ele.

-O que foi? –Perguntou ela confusa.

O moreno a puxou para beijar docemente seus lábios, não queria começar uma nova briga e por isso teria que dizer da forma mais delicada possível.

-Prometi que não quebrarei mais minhas promessas, mas preciso que me prometa uma coisa. –Ele falou sério, fazendo a ruiva o encarar preocupada. -Promete que na próxima vez que aquele projeto de gente lhe chamar de "mi angelo" você irá quebrar o nariz dele, assim como fez com o meu? –Pediu suplicante.

Gina gargalhou com isso e voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios ternamente, não iria prometer nada em voz alta, mas no dia seguinte teria uma séria conversa com Felicce e pediria que ele não a chamasse mais daquela forma, afinal não queria que ninguém tivesse ideia errôneas ao respeito do relacionamento de coleguismo de trabalho deles. E só _**talvez**_, se ele continuasse, ela cumpriria o pedido do namorado.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, estava com saudades enormes de postar algo aqui no , espero que vocês tenham se divertido com essa pequena Oneshot que foi escrita ontem graças a ajuda magnífica da ANNY! (muita das ideias da discussão, etc, foram dela)**

**Como hoje é um dia especial para todos os potterheads, espero ter dado um pouquinho o gosto de ler algo sobre esse casal incrível.**

**Logo mais retornarei com outros projetos.**

**Não deixem de comentar e me contarem o que acharam! =D**

**Obrigado.**


End file.
